Serena… Nosotras te escuchamos haciéndolo con Darién
by Flor Guajira
Summary: Mina y Lita, escucharon a Serena y Darién en... Bueno, el titulo lo dice todo.


**Serena… Nosotras te escuchamos haciéndolo con Darién**

- Lita, creo que deberíamos tocar – Mina casi le arrebata la llave de las manos a la castaña – A Serena no les gustara que entremos a su casa sin permiso.

- Sino le gustara, ¿Por qué me dio sus llaves? – Lita le muestra la pequeña pieza metálica – Además, ella no debe estar en casa y si me permites, quiero entrar – Introduce la llave y abre la puerta.

Al entrar en el apartamento, este se encontraba en total silencio, lo cual dio triunfo a Lita con la teoría de que su amiga no se encontraba en casa.

- Puedes escuchar – Lita se toca la oreja en forma de burla – Serena no está.

Mina no dijo nada, solo se dirigió al enorme sofá que esta junto al cuarto de Serena, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que esta dio un gran salto.

- ¿Mina que te paso? – Lita no entendía porque la rubia tuvo ese reflejo – ¿El sofá tiene algún alfiler?

- No – La chica de ojos azules pareció haberse quedado sin voz – Serena… - No podía terminar a frase, y a Lita ya se estaba irritando.

- ¿¡Serena que!? – Las manos de la oji verde parecían garras ante la idiotez de su amiga.

- Serena y Darién están teniendo sexo – Por fin término la frase.

- ¿Qué? – En el rostro de Lita se formó una sonrisa algo diabólica y burlona – Voy a escuchar – Se acerca a la puerta – ¡Es verdad! Lo están haciendo – Su sonrisa paso a ser más diabólica - Quién lo diría… Darién sí que es apasionado, no quiere soltar a Serena – Comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

- ¡Lita! Deja de ser tan depravada – Le dice Mina indignada mientras se encuentra alejada de la puerta – Serena es nuestra amiga, y no le podemos hacer esto – Dio un pequeño zapatazo.

- Mira Mina, yo no solo escucho a parejas teniendo sexo, sino que las veo, ¿Y sabes cómo se llama eso? ¡Porno! – Lita quería golpearla – Y me gusta, además tú también lo haces con hombres – Le da una mirada torcida.

- Por favor, vámonos – Le rogo la rubia – Ambos merecen privacidad.

- Está bien – Se resigna Lita – Pero déjame escuchar un poco más – Acerca otra vez su rostro a la pared.

Mina solo se cruza los brazos al ver el nivel de perversión de su amiga.

- Oh, oh – La cara de Lita se pone pálida.

- Oh, oh ¿Qué? – Le pregunta Mina irritada.

- Serena y Darién terminaron – Se aleja de la puerta – Debemos irnos ya – Toma a su amiga del brazo.

- ¡Ahora si nos podemos ir! – Mina no evita la ironía.

- Si – Le responde mientras la jala del brazo y la lleva a la salida.

Dos horas después, ambas chicas tocan la puerta del apartamento de Serena, rojas como tomates entran y se dirigen donde su amiga la cual se encuentra en la cocina solo con una bata de color rosa.

- ¿Lita y Mina, tocando una puerta? ¿Qué les paso chicas? – Se burla Serena.

- Pues… - La cara Mina comienza a tornarse roja – Lita y yo los escuchamos teniendo sexo – Y termina bajando la cabeza por pena.

- ¿Qué? – Al igual que Mina, la cara de Serena se pone roja de la vergüenza.

- Los escuchamos gimiendo y gimiendo – Los ojos verdes de Lita parecían hipnotizados mientras movía su cuerpo de manera suave hacia adelante y atrás.

- Te trajimos esto – Mina le da una bolsa con comida, ya que quería cambiar de tema - Y nosotras ya nos vamos – Esta vez es ella la que toma a su amiga del brazo y se la lleva lejos del apartamento.

- ¡Adiós Serena! – Se despiden al unísono.

Serena parecía pegada al piso, la palabra "_los escuchamos teniendo sexo" _No dejaba de retumbar.

- ¿Estás bien? - Darién acaba de salir de la ducha.

- No volveremos a tener sexo nunca más – Le informa Serena casi sin voz.

- ¿Por qué? – Darién no entendía nada.

- Mina y Lita nos escucharon haciéndolo – Ella lo mira con cara de horror.

- ¿Qué? – Darién parecía un arcoíris, no sabía si ponerse pálido del susto y rojo de la vergüenza.

- Así que espero que la hayas pasado bien hoy – La rubia se dirige al baño – Ya que dudo mucho que lo hagamos por un tiempo, y ni se te ocurra entrar – Cierra la puerta.

Darién estaba totalmente asustado, cuando Serena decía que no tendrían sexo, era porque no tendrían sexo.

- Mina y lita… ¡Las voy a matar! – Amenazo sin fuerzas, pero seguro.

**FIN**


End file.
